


Promise, promise

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Love, Romance, actual romantic skyeward, and she decides to give him all of them, and that's not an unhealthy thing, because love does heal, everything 'verse, implied sexual relationship, in a real and healthy relationship, in which skye figures out just how much of happy life experiences ward had missed, in which ward gets to heal, just the opposite, post redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye watches him as he spreads foam over his face - he has slept with women, but neither had watched him do something like this, and he's feeling ridiculously self conscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise, promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a promt from **fallen-soul7** at tumblr, who requested something from [Everything universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1648937). Do read that story before this one, because it gives you an idea what Skye is discovering about Ward, and it's important to understand the emotional setting of the entire univers. :)
> 
> Also, I felt like filling Skyeward AO3 tag with something that actually belongs to Skyeward tag.

He wakes up drowsy and calm, and for a change doesn’t feel like kicking himself out of the bed. Not when it’s warm and not empty.

Outside it’s still raining. He has no need or desire to venture outside. Not when he can happily observe the curvy line of Skye’s body, the way her hair flows over the pillow and down the back, the contrast between the white sheet and her smooth skin.

He spends some time curled on his side, focused only on the slow rise and fall of her ribs, until his own body forces him to take the trip to the bathroom. He briefly contemplates shower and decides in favor of shaving his face. He washes it first, cold water to help him properly open his eyes, and notices that he looks good. Rested and relaxed and .. content, even the lines around his eyes look smaller. And he can’t stop to grin at himself, even as he tells himself that it’s ridiculous and idiotic and really stupid. However he spent a night with Skye. And it was a long and amazing night. Someone could write _stupid_ all over his face right now and he wouldn’t care.

The subject of his thoughts sleepily walks into the bathroom while he’s covering his face in foam. He watches her as she goes about her business and grins at him, that same ridiculous thing he’s feeling echoed on her face. She’s wearing his shirt and nothing more and he’s a bit distracted by her hair when she stands next to him to wash her face.

“Hey you,” she gives his arm a kiss. “Watcha doing?”

“Uh, getting rid of the… um. You know.” He smiles, feeling ridiculously self conscious. He has slept with women, but they never watched him do something like this. Skye’s eyes watch him curiously as he starts to shave; his neck and under his chin first, and because he’s having a problem focusing (there is nothing, nothing under the shirt she’s wearing), he cuts himself.

“Oh, hey,” she says. “Careful there. We don’t want you to ruin that beautiful face.”

“Not ruined more than it already was,” he says, and the moment he does, he wants to kick himself, because her eyes flicker with pain. “I mean -”

“Give that here,” she says softly. Before he can protest, because nobody ever shaved his face except himself, he is handing over his razor and she is pulling him towards a counter next to the sink. She sits and pulls him to stand between her legs, lets the water flow. Her bare knee brushes the fabric of his boxers. She tilts his face to the side and smiles, resuming where he’s left off. “Why are you even doing this? I like the scruff,” she says with a little frown.

“Couldn’t shave in couple of days,” he shrugs, mindful of her hands. “It makes me feel cleaner.”

She smiles, treating his face with tenderness and care he usually doesn’t spare for himself. “That’s nice.”

He grins because he feels ridiculous tingly happy things in the pit of his stomach. “This is nice, too.”

“Mhmmm,” she says, completely focused on what she’s doing. It’s strange, because he’s used to do this by himself, but nice kind of strange that makes his heart beat faster. “Very nice,” she says when she’s done. He closes his eyes as she pats his face with a towel. “Look here,” she says and he does, to find her inspecting his smooth cheeks.

He might just melt under her fingertips. She pats the little cut he’s done to himself, caresses his cheeks and traces his lips and he’s a goner. All he sees is her smile and all he wants is to kiss her and never stop. So he does. He can now. He can kiss and touch and do it for as long as he likes, and nobody is stopping him.

Except Skye pulls away.

“I am hungry,” she says with a pout. Goaded by the ridiculous things he’s feeling, he smirks back at her.

“I am too,” he says and steals a kiss, tugging at her lower lip. Her own grin turns delighted kind of naughty.

“I like how you think,” she says splaying her fingers on his chest. She’s found all of his weak spots and she’s revisiting them, touching places that will make him beg in the matter of moments. And he doesn’t mind. “But I need actual food and coffee would be nice as well,” she says. “If you want to spend energy you first have to provide it.”

“Is that so?” he says, fingers inching up her thighs and hips and under the shirt she’s wearing, because two can play this game. Except her smile widens and he knows he got himself into even more trouble, but then she kisses him and he lets her. Nothing really matters as she’s kissing him, slow, sloppy, needy. “Croissants,” she whispers into his ear then. “And coffee. And fruit. And then we can go back to bed,” she says, her legs squeezing his hips.

“Is that a promise?” he asks, because he feels he can and she smiles brightly at him.

“Promise, promise, promise,” she says, hooking her arms around his neck and kissing him again.


End file.
